Conventionally game devices have been used, which include various types of illumination, such as lamps and light emissions. One example of such game devices is configured to diffuse light emitted from a light source radially at a part of the device, and then to reflect the light from the entire face uniformly to a certain direction (see JP 2011-200497A1, for example).
Recently popular game devices are of a type comprising a several satellites (station devices) around a large casing to allow players of the individual satellites to play a common game so that they can participate with their satellites. For illumination of such a game device, a proposed device comprises lamps at a blindfold board between the satellites, for example (see JP 4760047B, for example).